Test
Trade Modules are Modules that can be installed on Transports. LAderaumerweiterung Increases the total storage of the Transport ship, allowing more Shipments or Artifacts to be carried at once. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Blue Crystals. Shipment Computer Automatically picks up shipments from intermediate waypoints, if those shipments' destination matches any of the ship's subsequent waypoints. Automatically picked up shipments add a bonus to their reward (the bonus is added to the base value of the shipment). Shipment computer is one of two modules that affect crystal shipment rewards. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Blue Crystals. Trade Boost While active, increases payout on shipment delivery. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Blue Crystals. Cooldown: 23h Rush Increases the speed of the owner Transport ship when it carries any shipments destined to the ship's next waypoint. The speed increase is proportional to the number of shipments destined to the next waypoint. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Blue Crystals. Trade Burst Counts shipments delivered during the activation period. After a minimum threshold is met, every new credits shipment delivered by the owner ship while the module is active will yield a bonus reward. Trade Burst is similar to Trade Boost, but it requires the delivering of a set amount of shipments before it activates. It lasts for twice as long and has the same cool-down, while providing larger rewards after the threshold, which makes this module a good competitor to Trade Boost. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Blue Crystals. Cooldown: 23h Shipment Drone Shipment Autopilot has been replaced by Shipment Drone. Launches a drone that will automatically pick up and deliver shipments when possible. The drone can only cross sectors if they are connected with an active Warp Lane. The drone loads shipments to a single destination at a time. When it drops off more than one shipment, the entire delivery will yield a credit reward bonus proportional to the number of additional shipments delivered. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Blue Crystals. Speed: 1,320AU/m Lifetime: 1h Cooldown: 1h Offload When active, the Transport ship will deliver all of its shipments upon arrival on a Trade Station, regardless of the shipments' actual destination. Shipments not originally destined to the Trade Station will yield a reduced payoff. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Blue Crystals. Cooldown: 20m Shipment Beam Instantly loads the lowest value shipments from any target outpost in the star system. Does not work with Artifacts. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 6+ Blue Crystals. Cooldown: 5m Entrust Allows the owner transport ship to instantly teleport its cargo to another transport ship in range. Works with shipments and fully loaded artifacts and relics. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 6+ Blue Crystals. Cooldown: 10m '''in Red Star. '''4d 4h in White Star. Dispatch The Transport ship initiates teleport to the planet with the most items (Shipments, Artifacts or Relics) in the star system. If more than one planets have the same amount of items, the farthest planet is picked. The Teleport completes after the preparation time elapses. The preparation time is proportional to the amount of items on the target planet at the time of activation. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 6+ Blue Crystals. Cooldown: 12m '''in Red Star. '''5d in White Star. Recall Allows your Transport ship to instantly teleport to any Trade Station in your star system. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 7+ Blue Crystals. Cooldown: 1m Unobtainable Trade Modules Below is a list of modules that are unobtainable by players. Shipment Autopilot Automatically picks up and delivers shipments between all sectors that are connected with active Warp Lanes. This module was removed in the 2018.3 update, replaced by Shipment Drone. Blueprints were obtainable by researching level 5+ Blue Crystals.